Rock
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: No Nadalind! Caution: spoiler warning! Please read if you have seen the end of season 5! (Or don't mind spoilers.) This story includes SPOILERS! "I love you." Nick thought he had not heard right. "What did you say?" he asked, looking straight ahead and more than a little confused. AU.


**Unfortunately it's AU but the story content spoiler!**

Okay, here we are again. My dear friend _pink chocolate unicorn_ and I have decided to make one part of a challenge. We're looking for a word and writing a story. This time it was "rocky" - "rock" and the meaning of it it's fight. And since I am pent-up - I wanted something I would have wished it would be at last mentioned in the series - so I wanted to write it on my own.

 _This is a Nick and Adalind story but no Nadalind._

 _I can still not believe the "I love you" and them sleeping together part._

This is definitely an Alternate Universe story (AU) Unfortunately, you can't really have your cake. One couple is always on the track. And in my case I favorite Nickliette more.

 **Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Rock**

"I love you."

Nick thought he had not heard right. "What did you say?" he asked, looking straight ahead and more than a little confused. He blinked - maybe it was just the hormones. Or he did not hear right. Perhaps he had an ear infection...

"I said: I love you."

No, his ears did not deceive him. Nick would have almost laughed if she didn't look so serious. Okay, they had already shared a kiss shortly before Trubel entered the house. But Nick still could not believe what he just heard. It could be explained away as just a short circuit after everything what happened in the recent past. It might also be the hormones or the emotions in the last days after Kelly was born.

"Adalind, I don't want to hurt you but I can't believe that you love me. Too much has happened. It's still... " He paused, taking a breath. "Too much happened in the last month."

"But it's true," Adalind insisted. "I have fallen in love with you."

"Sorry, I can't buy it. I think we're both still running on too much emotion to make such a decision." He tried to give her a smile. "Look, we have a child together-Kelly. The child I have fathered when I thought you were Juliette." Nick stopped and swallowed thickly. That didn't come out right... It sounded rough. But it _was_ the truth. "I know you wanted to get Diana back, but it was the wrong way. It's lead to a lot of trouble." And again he swallowed. He needed to take another breath.

Adalind turned to go but he gently grabbed her arm. "No, please stay. We just could not talk about anything before Kelly was born. I didn't want to stress you about the whole outcome when you were pregnant with him. And when he was born, I wanted to give you time to recover. But now, I think it's the right time to push everything aside and talk about it." He kept his hand on her arm. "Sorry, but we need to talk about it. I know it's not right to open old wounds but I think now it's the right time to talk about it."

When he saw Adalind nod, he went on.

"But you are not the only one who is to blame for it. But you had a hand in the whole situation, just much as Juliette did. Or Kenneth." He tried to catch her eyes. "I have always tried to let it go unsaid but I can't keep it in any more."

He paused again.

"Maybe there _are_ feelings. Maybe it's just the emotions of the last time. The birth of Kelly. Or that we live together. But at the moment, I can't believe that you love me. Or I love you."

Adalind wanted to open her mouth but he stopped her. "Please, let us just stay friends. The future will show us if we can build up more. But right now, I can't concentrate on a new relationship. Not after Juliette. So please, let us just stay friends. Like we have been since our son has been here with us."

Nick looked to Adalind.

She smiled in response. "I think it sounds like a plan." Even if she is feeling hurt, he was still right.

 **The end.**

 _If you want to write me something via message please stay polite :) otherwise I would be glad to get any response. Each review or messages is welcome as long as they are courteous includes critic which I can work with :)_


End file.
